Christopher Dollanganger Jr.
Christopher (Chris) Dollanganger, Jr is the oldest son of Christopher Sr. and Corrine Foxworth/Dollanganger. He is the older brother of Cathy, and the twins Cory and Carrie. Flowers in the Attic Christopher Dollanganger grew up in Gladstone, PA with in a loving home that consisted of his Mother, Father, Sisters; Cathy and Carrie, and Carrie's twin Cory. His family was nicknamed 'The Dresden Dolls' by their neighbours in Gladstone. While Chris loved both his parents, he was particularly close to his Mother, Corrine. When he was 14 years-old his Father died in a car accident on his way home. Since his Father was the families only source of income, his mother contacted her family in Virginia and arranged for them to stay at Foxworth Hall. At first Corrine insisted that all she had to do was convince her Father, Malcolm Foxworth to love her again; She had been removed from her father's will for marrying Christopher's Father, who was in-fact her half-uncle. He is known for his unbrotherly-love for his sister, Cathy, which developed in the attic, in which,he, Cathy, Cory and Carrie were locked in for years. While they are locked in the attic, Cathy and Chris eventually sneak out of their prison and vist their mother's room. Cathy and Chris already have strong feelings for each other, considering that they were locked in a room together, seeing each others' bodies and their hormones raging, but when Cathy kisses their new stepfather, Chris breaks down and rapes her. Cathy feels guilt she could've stopped him if she wanted to, but as with many rape victims, that is untrue. After they escape the attic, Chris goes on being a doctor, while Cathy goes and marries other people, one of which happens to be the man who took them in, Paul Sheffield. Chris lives in angst and tries to advance with Cathy, though she rejects him. Later, after both of Cathy's husbands are deceased and she has two children to support, she and Chris marry, pretending he was Cathy's older husband Paul's younger brother, and he becomes the step-father of Jory and Bart. They later end up adopting Cindy Sheffield. When he and Cathy are in their 50s, they moved into the new Foxworth Hall for Cathy's son's 25th birthday and spend the next three years living in it. Chris considers moving out of Foxworth Hall when Bart's strange behavior is too much for him and Cathy to handle. On his way home from a doctors convention in Chicago, he was killed in a hit and run accident when he got out of his car to help a man who was runover. He was buried in the same cemetary where Julian, Corrine, Paul, Henny and Carrie were buried. Cathy dies a year later and is buried beside him. Appearence and Personality Cathy describes her brother as tall and handsome. Chris has light blonde hair that turns darker with age, and blue eyes. Only being a couple years apart, Chris was the smarter one of the two, and eventually achieved his dream of being a doctor. Chris was also loyal and selfless, backing up his mother even as she left them upstairs, and taking a whipping for his sister. He also let the twin's drink his blood when they were hungry, and would rather starve then cut off his sister's hair. Chris waited for Cathy all the years she was with other husbands, and never found any other love. Movie Appearance Chris Dollanganger is portrayed by Jeb Stuart Adams in the original movie and actor Mason Dye in the 2014 version. In Petals on the Wind, he is portrayed by Wyatt Nash, who starred on Pretty Little Liars. In If There Be Thorns and Seeds of Yesterday, he is portrayed by Jason Lewis. Category:Characters Category:The Dollangagner Series Category:The Dollangagner Family Category:The Foxworth Family Category:V.C. Andrews Category:Andrew Neiderman Category:Browse